The lioness and serphant
by Emerald Alitrex
Summary: Hermione is holding back on Harry and Ron. She has a secret that no one can no. But what happens when she finds comfort in the most unlikely of people?
1. Dirty little secret

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so I am REALLY sorry if it sucks!**

**Gryffindor princess**

Hermione was smart. She might have bushy hair but otherwise she was fairly pretty. She even had the charm a well brought up girl needed. Problem was she did have some unwanted attention.

Two words. Draco Malfoy. Slytherin Prince was always bothering her. He was always calling her a mud blood whore and well it could've been worse she thought.

Hermione was sitting on her bed just listening to the song "Dirty little secret" by the All-American rejects. Even though they were American they were pretty good she thought. But this song reminded Hermione that she had a secret of her own. A huge one that could completely change the way Harry and Ron her best friends thought of her.

Her secret was that she wasn't really a muggle born. She was Lord Voldemort's daughter. Oddly enough she was completely against what her father did considering she was raised as a muggle. Her biological mother was kind of surprising too. Who would've thought that Professor McGonagall was her Mom?

She found out when she got her time turner in third year. She herself was surprised how long she had kept this a secret not even telling a soul what she was hiding.

Hermione wasn't as she appeared to be either. Her real appearance was hidden by a glamour charm. She really had dark hair and piercing green eyes except they weren't creepy like Dumbledore's.

She had been shocked but so far she had proved to be a wonderful actress in her parent's eyes at least.

If only Malfoy knew who she really was then this craziness would actually stop. No more mud blood whore name calling. He would practically be begging for mercy if he knew who her father was. Hermione's real name was Elena Minerva Riddle. And boy did Elena have a far way to go.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Please hit the sexy review button.**


	2. I miss you

**Chapter 2 I miss you **

**A/N: This is a based on Miley Cyrus's I miss you. And please if you hate miley with a passion don't get mad at me.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be in the USA would I? I'd be in Scotland!**

_Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
you used to call me your angel  
said I was sent straight down from heaven  
you'd hold me close in your arms_

Hermione was sad. She missed her parents. Not Prof. McGonagall and Moldy Shorts but her muggle parents the Grangers. Ever since she had found out who her real parents were she never saw them. She would probably never see them again.

_I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me_

She missed how her muggle mother called her Mia. She missed how her dad obsessed over magical stuff. Much like Mr. Weasley and his muggle things. She missed how her and her mom used to bake sugar-free cookies for the dental office when she wasn't working. She missed it all.

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you_

Hermione sat in her dormitory crying for the rest of the night. When Ginny came in half and hour later she finally stopped.

"Are you alright 'Mione?" Ginny asked.

"I just miss my parent that's all." She said.

She just stared at the ceiling as the rest of the girls climbed in and went to bed.

The last thing she did before she went to sleep, was she said, "I miss you"


	3. MOTHER!

A/N:I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's just I started softball and have been working on the novel I'm writing.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot not the characters.

Chapter 3: MOTHER!

It was now September 19th. It was Hermione's birthday. When she woke up she felt different. She felt a little more confident and cunning. She also looked different. She no longer looked like Hermione Granger. She looked like Elena Riddle.

She woke up early and discovered the changes. She would have shrieked but her dorm mates were all asleep and she didn't want to disturb them. She quietly got dressed and sneaked out of the dormitory and into the common room. From there she walked up to her mother's office to see if she could change her looks back.

When she got there she told the portrait of a jester "Fera Verto" which happened to be the password. She found her mother sitting at her desk doing her bun which was usually always in place. McGonagall stood up and gasped "Elena."

"Mother. What am I going to do? I can't go to class looking like this! Everyone would notice the likeness between us like this. I mean can you change me back? "Hermione asked

"I'll try dear, "Minerva replied. She attempted to change Hermione back but her attempts didn't avail. "I'm sorry my baby girl but I think the fact that I'm your mother has to come out."

"NO," Hermione inwardly groaned. Who really needed this double life? Her mother was muttering something under her breath. It sounded an awful lot like 'curse you tom riddle for doing this to your own daughter.'

"Mom how do I explain this to Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked. She was kind of hoping for her to make up a lie but of course that would never happen. "The truth about me but not about your father. I don't care who but not Tom Riddle." Said Minerva.

"You want my Dad to be Snape? I mean we both have the black hair, it is kind of possible." Said Hermione. "Um that's kind of wrong Elena. I mean I could be his mother. That's how old I am so can't we just say we don't know who your father is?" she replied.

"I guess mom but what about the looks part? Do I just say glamour charms?" Hermione asked. She was a good actress so it could be pulled off.

"Go with that . Oh and Elena," Minerva said.

"Yes?"

"Happy Birthday. Come by my quarters later for your present"

"See you in class mom," Hermione said as she went over the cover story in her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The new girl (aka Hermione)

A/N: hi! I'm sorry I haven't updated but now I'm on spring break. I am really angry no one is reviewing. I have gotten a total of 6 reviews. SIX! In three chapters if you want Emma happy REVIEW!

Hermione slowly walked back to the common room dreading the fact that she had to tell Harry and Ron that her mother was McGonagall. When she got to the common room most of the students were there up and about. She saw Dean and Seamus. They looked at her and did a double take. They whistled at her and she blushed. She went and sat down in between Harry and Ron.

"This seat is taken," said a very angry Ron.

"It's me Hermione guys" she replied.

"How do we know it's you Hermione?" Harry asked. He was on his toes all the time now a days. He reminded her of a young Mad-eye Moody with his Constant Vigilance!

"Last year I told Ron that he has the emotional range of a teaspoon and plus I know that you only kissed Cho once and only once." She said.

"It really is you! SHITE! What happened?" Ron said.

"I was under a glamour charm for all my time here." She said smoothly.

"When you walked in I thought you were McGonagall on an age defying potion." Ron said.

"Well…" Hermione hesitated. She really didn't want to tell but harry could read her like an open book.

"'Mione what are you hiding?" Harry asked.

"Professor McGonagall is my real Mom" She blurted out. The whole common room heard and stared at her.

Most of the boys in the common room stared at her. She was furious now. "QUIT STARING OKAY?" she yelled. Most quickly snapped their heads back to whatever they were doing but Harry and Ron continued to stare.

"What?" They said in unison.

"She gave birth to me get the picture?" she said.

Hermione could see it wasn't convincing them so she left the common room and went to the great hall for breakfast.

When she got there, there were several boys who started gawking at her. The Gryffindor table was mostly empty but she sat down at her usual spot. She saw Malfoy staring at her from the next table. He quickly got up and walked over to her.

"Hey beautiful, what's your name?" he said trying to be smooth.

"Buzz off Malfoy," she said bitterly.

"You apparently know me but I would like to get to know you."

"It's me Hermione the mudblood whore in your words."

He shook his head in shock.

"No way are you the mudblood."

"As I said before buzz off ferret."

"HOW do you know that?"

"I was there now leave me alone."

He finally left and went back to his table. He still seemed interested.

Through out the day she had to tell people who she was. The only person who didn't need to ask was he mother. She constantly was getting looks from guys who whistled in response. Harry and Ron didn't seem to bother her but they didn't exactly welcome her. The only person who seemed to get it was Ginny who was now officially her best friend forever. When they finished classes they went to there dorm and made a list about why boys were jerks.

(a/N) I am writing the list as you read so it will be up soon!

REVIEW HIT THE SEXXY BUTTON!


	5. Nice to see you

**Chapter 5: Nice to see you.**

**A/N: IF you guy's have not read the list of reasons why boys are jerks yet go read it. And when you read review. I get a lot of views but very few reviews. So review.**

When Hermione got up the next morning the rumors had died down a bit. There was a rumor going around that she was Professor McGonagall's and Dumbledore's love child. Well it was half true. Hermione was angry that Harry and Ron weren't talking to her still. She woke up early again and went to her mother's office to ask for some advice.

When she got to her mother's office the portrait basically ignored her. "Fera Verto" The portrait still wouldn't open. "Come on, "she moaned in frustration. "Let me in! I have my mother's temper. FERA VERTO!"

When she opened the door she was shocked to see her mother and a man making love on the desk. "EWWGH! SEE YOU LATER MOM!" She ran out quickly and puked her guts out on the stairs. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve and went to see Madame Pomphrey. When she got down to the hospital wing no one was down there. She felt as if she were going to be sick again. She quickly got down to the floor and put her head into a waste basket.

Madame Pomphrey came in and held back Hermione's hair as she puked. When she was done Hermione said "I feel terrible. Thanks to my Mom!"

"What did Minerva do?"

"It's more like whom."

Madame Pomphrey looked a little disturbed but she just went and got Hermione a few potions. Hermione lay down on the bed staring at the ceiling when she saw another person come in. It was Draco Malfoy. His blonde hair in disarray.

"What's wrong with you Hermione?" he asked. Wait… did he say Hermione? Not Mud blood or Granger but Hermione?

"I just puked my guts up thanks to dear old mom." She wondered why she was even talking to him. But she had to be polite.

"What'd she do?" he asked looking curious.

"More like who. I saw her making love to some guy in her office" she replied.

"Ewe. McGonagall did the dirty. That is just wrong."

"So why are you here Draco?"

"I was umm…. Attacked by some seventh years who were looking for a fight. They just wanted to have fun so they pushed me down the stairs and I hit my head."

"Ooh that sounds like it hurt. "

"Yeah it did. I need to make sure I don't have a concussion."

"Ms. McGonagall, I need you to take these potions. Then you can leave."

Hermione quickly started to gulp down the nasty potions. They were green, vile, puce colored and disgusting. She quickly got up and waved goodbye to Madame Pomphrey and Draco.

Hermione quickly left the hospital wing and went to Gryffindor tower. She grabbed her book bag and headed back down to the great hall. When she got there Ginny was sitting with Dean. She quickly whispered into his ear and he nodded. He frowned. Ginny got up and sat down next to Hermione.

"Sup' Mione?"

"I just got back from the hospital wing. I saw my mother doing the nasty"

"You WHAT?"

"Yeah it was gross. She is too old for that. And to think that the Flamels used to do it."

"The who?"

"No they are a muggle band Ginny. The Flamels made the sorcerers stone."

"Oh them. But that's just wrong. I mean how could she do that."

"Just wait until she starts calling me Elena"

"Elena?"

"It's my real name. I just prefer Hermione because I'm used to it."

"Kewl. Have you Harry and or Ron made up yet?"

"No. Not yet. I really miss them too."

"Can I go yell at them?"

"Be my guest after lunch. I have class now."

"Bye!"

Hermione went to potions and then to transfiguration. After Transfiguration her mother held her back and said "I have a visitor for you in my office at lunch. Come then." Hermione went to History of Magic and then to her mother's office. She got there and said "Fera Verto"

The portrait opened and her mother stood there with a man. The main was pale and had snakelike slits for eyes. You-know-who was there in her MOMS OFFICE! She would have freaked out but he was her father.

"Elena meet your father. Tom meet Elena."

"Nice to see you umm… father."

"And you Elena. Now I know we haven't exactly gotten to know each other but I would like to get to. I will talk to you and you will one day take my place."

"Dad I don't think I can do that."

"Why not?"

"I'm friends with Potter."

"WHAT?" Voldemort screamed in out rage. HE raised his hand and then everything went Blank for Hermione.

**A/N: I hope you review and you enjoyed it. It's the longest chapter I have ever written. Cool RIGHT? REVIEW HIT THE SEXXY BUTTON!**


	6. The union

Chapter 6: The union

When Hermione woke up she was still in her mother's office and she was on the floor. Her mother was knelt down beside her. "Are you alright Elena? I know that he is evil but he is your father. I think maybe you should stop being friends with Harry." She said.

"WHAT? He is one of my best friend's mom. I know we aren't talking now but harry is the lovable brother I never had." Hermione said. She sat up and stood up and told her mother "It's not happening mom. I have class although I don't know which one I have now because I don't know the time. What time is it?"

"Classes let out a half hour ago. Relax, you didn't miss anything. Flitwick did review and Slughorn did study period." Her mother told her. "We need to talk anyway. Your father has made some plans for you and some of his friends. He wants you to marry Draco Malfoy. The deal has been arranged you are getting married over Christmas break. You are allowed to tell Harry, Ron, and Ginerva only. No one else. Draco already knows. He wants to talk to you actually. He doesn't want you to be afraid of him."

"Why the hell do I have to listen to dad? I know like the whole respect your elders crap but I met him once and now I have to get married to a boy who has been calling me a mudblood whore for the past five years and he has only started being nice to me now. How is that fair?" Hermione asked.

"Dear, by law you have to obey him." Minerva said. "No I don't. I'm seventeen I'm legally an adult so I don't have to listen to him. "Hermione retorted getting angry about the marriage. "You will do as you're told. As long as you are alive you will obey me and your father. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" Minerva yelled.

"Yes, mommy dearest."Hermione replied bitterly. She was pissed off. "Now go talk with Draco. And tell no one of your parentage." Minerva said. "Hmm… why the hell would I do that? First my best friend is Harry potter. He is destined to kill dad. Secondly, my other friend was possessed by dad. What makes you think I will them?" Hermione yelled

"Go To Draco. He is in the Library. He knows your friends won't be there. Considering they consider you a walking, talking library." Minerva said. Hermione stormed out of her mother's office to go to the library.

Once she reached the library she found a table and put her stuff down. No sooner than that happened, Draco Malfoy came and sat down next to her. "Hello, Hermione or should I call you E-?"

"Hermione's fine." She cut him off. "Alright. I know that you probably hate my guts for how I have treated you for the past five years but since we have to you know what I want to get to know you."

"I don't hate you. I hate the way you act. But I understand that's the way you were raised. If we have to get you know what can we at least be friends." She asked.

"Alright. I think we can do that. Next Hogsmeade weekend can we go together?" Draco asked.

"Yes. I think I would like that Draco. See you then?" Hermione asked.

"Well um… I was actually kind of wondering will you sit with me at dinner." Draco asked.

"Um.. Sure I guess. But would you mind if my friends borrow me for desert. They would kind of be shocked and need me to explain."Hermione said.

"Oh no problem, I'll see you then." Draco said as he left.

"Goodbye," Hermione said. She grabbed her stuff and left.

A/N: Sorry about updates. Next chap will be up soon.  
You know I don't own Harry and the gang but I do own some characters who will show up soon.

Alright byez.


	7. Dinner

**Chapter 7: Dinner**

**A/N: I'm trying this chap from HRPOV. It's just something I wanted to try. I don't own HP. GET THE PICTURE!**

I went back to Gryffindor Tower. When I went to give the fat lady the password she started singing. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I know I don't have a great voice but then again I don't sing throughout the halls screaming at the top of my lungs. I told her the password and she opened up. Ginny and Dean were making out in the corner of the room. Harry and Ron were playing chess so they didn't notice me. I went up to my dormitory to change for dinner.

I looked in the mirror. I saw my face was red. I put some makeup on because I felt a need to dress up for Draco. I happened to be a natural at transfiguration so I transfigured my shirt to something more low-cut but not slutty.

When it came to be time for dinner, I made my way to the great hall. I saw Draco waving at me. I went over and sat next to him. "Hey Mione! How are you?" he asked. I smiled at him and said "I'm doing well Draco how are you?"

"Doing much better considering we can have some intelligent conversation. Crabbe and Goyle are not exactly bright." He said. I giggled. "Alright, since we don't know much about eachother we'll ask each other a question and then we'll answer it afterwards." I said. He smiled and nodded as he grabbed a roll. "I'll start. Favorite Color?" "Green." I answered automatically. "Really? I thought the Gryffindor princess would like red. I like red." Draco said.

"Really? I thought the slytherin prince would like green." I said mockingly. He smirked and said "Shut up. Your turn." "Alright, Favorite book." "Quidditch through the ages," he replied. "Hogwarts a history." I told him as I grabbed some salad and put it on my plate.

We asked each other more questions and by the time dessert had come I didn't want to get up and sit with my friends. But I did. The first thing out of Ron's mouth was "What the bloody hell are you doing with Malfoy?" "Relax guys. He isn't that bad. He's actually really nice. He was just raised that way."I said

"Hermione, I know you are very intelligent and all but you are really thick. Malfoy won't change. He hates you. He hates us." Said Harry as he grabbed some treacle tart. "Guys, you haven't talked to Hermione since her looks changed. And now you are yelling at her because she hangs out with Malfoy when you two have abandoned her." Ginny scolded them. "Um I'm not just hanging out with Malfoy." I told them hesitantly.

"What do you mean?"Harry asked. "Um… I'm engaged to him." I said as I shrunk trying to disappear. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" Ron screamed. Ginny gave me a look that said 'We'll talk later.' Harry just stared shocked. "WHY?" Harry asked. "Because I have to. It's a contract that's been in my family for many years." I lied. "When's the wedding?" Ginny asked. "Christmas break. You guys are invited but you have to swear you won't tell anyone." I told them.

They all nodded in agreement. "Great Thanks guys. By the way Ron did you know you have something on your nose?"I asked him. Much like I did when I first met him. Harry remembered and laughed. Ginny looked confused but she didn't say anything.

I grabbed a cookie and I munched on it as Ginny gossiped about a rumor she heard about Neville and Luna. They would probably make a good couple. But I don't think they would get married. They were too different. Why the hell am I thinking this? Harry was staring at Ginny. OOOH HARRY HAS A CRUSH! And Ginny likes him back! OOH! I have got to play matchmaker! I would do that later!

Ron was glaring at me. It's not my fault I have to get married. But why is Lavender staring at Ron? Ooh maybe I can play matchmaker again! Well that will have to wait…

_**A/N: Well I'm sorry it takes so long for me to update. I've been sick and busy and I traveled and worked on why do I stay! REVIEW YOU BETTER REVIEW! Alright love you guys!**_


	8. TALKING AND MATCHMAKING

**CHAPTER 8: TALKING AND MATCHMAKING**

**DISCLAIMER: I know I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. JK doesn't love me enough.**

OK NOW I KNOW IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME. BUT I HAVE OFF OF SCHOOL AND I'M SICK WITH NOTHING BETTER TO DO.

Hermione and Ginny walked up to the common room and then headed into Ginny's dorm. Hermione placed a silencing charm on the door so nobody could hear them. "What the hell is happening Mione?" Ginny asked.

"It's my father. He's forcing me to do this. Just like he's trying to force me to become a death eater," Mione said.

"Mione, who exactly is your father?" Ginny asked. Her face full of concern and worry.

"I can't tell you."

"COME ON MINNE! I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything! PLEASE!" She begged as she gave Hermione her puppy dog eyes.

"Ginny, I can't. My mother made me swear." Hermione said.

"Fine but just so you know, I'm onto you." Ginny said as she hugged Hermione

"Ginny I LOVE YOU! You are the best friend ever and if I ever do something mean to you again, you are allowed to borrow my new Gucci purse!" Hermione said. Ginny just smiled and let out a giggle.

"I have a question though. Do you still like Harry? I don't mean as a friend. I mean as potential husband like." Hermione questioned.

The smile on Ginny's face slowly faded. "I don't know Mione. I mean I'm dating dean now and he's great and all but…"

"He's no Harry." Hermione replied.

"Does that make me a bad person? Harry has always been the one I wanted." Ginny told her as she kept her head down in shame.

"That doesn't make you a bad person Gin. Trust me I feel the same. I don't really like Draco but I have to marry him. I still like Ron a little."

"Thanks Mione. Wait question. Why did you ask?" Ginny questioned her. Hermione couldn't hold back a grin.

"I believe Mr. Potter has started to fancy you." She said in a posh voice.

"You have got to be joking! Seriously?" She asked excitedly.

"You know I don't lie Gin." Hermione replied.

"OH Merlin I LOVE YOU HERMIONE!" Ginny exclaimed jumping up and down. "Do you know what this means to me?"

"A lot, I'm guessing." Hermione replied.

"If you can get us together, I will owe you for the rest of my life." Ginny said.

"No you won't. But I have to go now. More matchmaking to do."

"WHO? Tell me please."

"Ronald and Lavender." Hermione replied as she took the silencing charm off the room.

"Interesting combo. I wouldn't have thought of that. You are really smart and inventive Mione."

"Why thank you Gin, I have to go talk to Ron and Harry and Lavender." She said as she left the room. She walked back down to the common room to look for the boys. She found them and confronted them.

"Harry you like Ginny. Correct?"

"WOAH! Potter you like my sister? Blimey mate!" Ron said.

"I didn't say that but yes I sort of do." Harry said.

"Blimey Harry! My sister! Why couldn't you like Pavarti or something?"

"Boys arguing isn't going to help. Ron do you like Lavender?"

"Blimey Ron! Lavender! "Harry said mockingly. Hermione took her hand and whacked him upside the head.

"Fine yes I do Mione."

"Yay I get to play matchmaker!" Hermione said as she exited the room. Maybe matchmaking would be really fun!

**AN: I LOVE WHEN YOU REVIEW AND FAVORITE AND ANYTHING ELSE!**


	9. Opportunities

**AN: I haven't updated in years I know ridiculous but I lost interest and focused on Invisible which has been read by people on five continents! If only people in Africa read it then my dream would be complete! Anyway, so if you haven't read invisible please do! I think it's my best work so far other than my privatized novel that is 347 pages in the making and nowhere near done. Wanna hear about that? Message me or better yet REVIEW**

**Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? JK Rowling would not have paired Draco and Hermione together while I did. I am obviously not her.**

Chapter Nine: Opportunity

The next morning Hermione woke up and smiled. She could tell today was going to be a good day for some reason. She showered and spent a little bit more time on her hair than usual and used a little bit of make up to accent her eyes. She got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall. As she entered, Draco called her over to the Slytherin table.

"Morning Mione." He said giving her a peck on the cheek. Her cheeks flushed and turned a glorious shade of red that could have rivaled the hair of any Weasley.

"Morning Draco." She said as she sat beside him grabbing a slice of toast. They chattered aimlessly about classes until it was time to go to their first one, Potions. Draco linked arms with Hermione and carried her books for her.

"You don't have to do that Draco," she argued as they made their descent to the dungeons." He smiled at her.

"But I want to. Besides we're getting married in a few months. I should be treating you like a princess." They walked into the classroom and everyone stared.

"How sweet," Snape sneered. "The Gryffindor Princess and The Slytherin Prince together. How touching." A majority of the class laughed.

"I'm sorry Professor Snape but have you forgotten who my parents are?" Hermione whispered in a low tone. "After all my you've been spying against my father; you wouldn't want that piece of information to slip to him do you?" Snape instantly paled and he shook his head.

"Good, I see we've reached an understanding." She said sitting down besides Draco at one of the tables.

"Are you sure you aren't in Slytherin?" he asked a moment later. Hermione laughed.

"It runs in the family I guess." She said shivering, realizing the seriousness of that statement. She wanted to be nothing like her father.

"Hermione, "he said but she didn't respond. She stared at her potions book.

"Elena." Then she snapped her head up. "Listen to me, you are nothing like him. You two are complete opposites. Don't worry about it."

"But," she said as he pressed a finger to her lips.

"But nothing." He kissed her forehead and went back to working on the potion. _Did that really just happen? Was he really nice to me? Does he care? Stop thinking about this Hermione! He's just a boy who will hurt you! That's what always happens! In every book the girl always gets hurt some way._

_But life isn't always like the movies or like books that's why its called fiction._ Her mind argued. She shook her head. She couldn't think about this now. She had a potion to make.

After making a perfect potion as usual, Hermione had Ancient Runes while Draco had Care of Magical Creatures. He left her at the stairs with a kiss upon the cheek to keep her thinking.

But they sat together at Lunch and then walked together to Charms hand in hand. HE was making her laugh and smile, something that no one had been able to do before.

At Dinner, Dumbledore made an announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it has been decided by my fellow staff members and I that Hogwarts should be having a Halloween Ball." Suddenly all the students burst out into chatter.

"Fourth Year and up only! But younger students will have their own the day after." Which lead to cheers from the younger students. Hermione smiled this could be her matchmaking chance.

"Hermione, will you go to the ball with me?" Draco asked. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Of course. I wouldn't want to go with anyone else." He smiled and then did something she wasn't expecting.

He kissed her on the lips… And it felt amazing. After a few moments Draco stopped the kiss.

"I could get used to that." Hermione said smiling and Draco wrapped his arms around her and pecked her cheek. Ginny caught Hermione's attention.

"Do you mind if I go sit with Gin? She needs to talk about the ball."

"Go ahead darling." He said letting her go. Hermione quickly walked over to the Gryffindor table to Ginny.

"MERLIN WHAT WAS THAT?" She asked.

"Amazing." Hermione responded and Ginny laughed.

"Nice one Hermione not expecting that coming from you but I need your help about the Ball."

"No worries I have a plan about matchmaking you and Harry."

"REALLY?"  
"No I'm setting you up with the Giant Squid! YES REALLY!"

"I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!" Ginny said.

"Can we shop together next weekend?"

"YES OF COURSE! Do you think we could get to Diagon Alley? I doubt there is a big costume selection here in Hogsmeade."

"I'll ask my mom." Hermione said looking up towards the head table. Her mother smiled at her and so did Dumbledore. She just sent a grin back and continued on.

"What should we go as?" Ginny asked. "Maybe I'll go as a mermaid."

"I might go as a Swan, or a Phoenix or maybe even a peacock who knows? I'll have to talk to Draco."

"Oooh Draco! Ms. Hermione has a crush on the Slytherin Prince."

"Hey!" Hermione said before sighing. "Maybe I do." She said dreamily glancing in his direction.

**AN: THE END FOR NOW ! REVIEW PLEASE? MY BIRTHDAY IS IN THREE DAYS? PLEASE!**


End file.
